Camera Whore
by Sanity on Strike
Summary: Cartman, to his delight, discovers a wonderfully dirty secret of Kyle’s. He then uses it to blackmail him into doing even dirtier things. Reluctant Kyle x Cartman. Later Stan x Kyle.
1. Late Night Revenge

**Notice (for the love of fuck): **Characters are now high school sophomores, it be not shotacon.

------

Eric Cartman snuck out of his house and into the yard of Kyle Broflovski's house just as easily as he'd done all those nights before. He chuckled to himself. Time for a little late-night revenge.

'What am I gonna do to the little jew-rat while he's sleeping. So many options…"

The backpack flung lazily around his shoulders contained the following; super glue, road kill, a giant dildo, Mr. Hat, acid, panties with the promise of herpes, cheesy poofs, and a video camera.

"Bitch deserves it after ruining my chances at the re-destruction of San Francisco yesterday."

Quietly as the evil boy could pull off, he climbed in through Kyle's window, using his 'spy gear'. Tripping slightly, he found himself on carpet, but quickly regained himself. Looking around the room with the faint light from outside, he scoffed at how clean and perfect it was. Typical.

Ah, and there was Kyle, blankets strewn out as he slept on his side, facing Cartman, in what he thought was his safe and sound bed. Eric's mouth curved to a smirk and his eyes narrowed in the pleasure of thinking about the lesson he was about to teach Kyle.

Oh, but what was this…?

Kyle was breathing heavily and seemed to be murmerring something into his pillow.

Eric hovered over the bed. "Hm, what do we have here, Kahl?" He spoke in a hushed tone.

Kyle's face contorted in what looked to be pain, and Cartman could see slight tears forming in his lashes.

Cartman began nonchalantly setting up his camera for his revenge, just as he finished up and turned on the camera, he heard a cry from Kyle.

"Oh shi-" But as he turned around, he raised an eyebrow at seeing the Jew was still asleep.

"Ah…ah…" Kyle voiced weakly as a trembling hand subconsciously worked it's way down his shirt to the bulge in his pajama bottoms.

Cartman raised another eyebrow behind the camera.

'Oh my, Kahl' he thought with sickening viciousness 'That's one hell of a wet dream you're having there, fag.'

Eric couldn't help but examine the physique of the boy laid out in front of him, looking so mouthwateringly vulnerable. He licked his suddenly dry lips.

Unruly red locks sprawled across the pillow, soft pink lips parted slightly, a shirt riding up enough to nearly reveal a pert nipple, exposing the curve of his body. To make matters worse, faggy almost-ginger Jesus killing jew was now gently rubbing himself through his clothes, releasing little gasps at the contact.

The camera was still recording.

Kyle moaned and fisted the sheets beneath him with one hand. "aah…oh…oh god…Stan…"

Cartman could barely restrain a laugh. He settled for an overbearing menical grin instead.

'_So you really ARE a fag…! Ahahahaha!' _He nearly fell over with the pleasure of the secret.

"Ah…Stan…please…", Kyle whined in his sleep, although, in a much cuter way than Eric would have liked to admit.

After all, the tent he was pitching at the sight suggested he was quite the hypocrite.

Eyes suddenly widening, Cartman witnessed something he never expected he'd find so much guilty enjoyment in seeing. Only for the pure fact Kyle was being a fag over Stan, of course. At least, that was his mindset anyway.

Kyle curled up slightly, muffling something between a sob and a mewl by biting his pillow, as the area between his legs became wet with a unmentionable sticky substance. Again, he whimpered the name of his best friend to the eager camera.

For a moment, Eric Cartman stared as though in a trance, through darkened eyes.

Another smirked crept into his lips.

Afraid Kyle'd awaken at any moment at this point, he was out the window in a blur.

Laughing hysterically all the way home, he shouted with unadulterated joy ,"I've got some dirt on you now, Broflovski!"

------

This has been a smutty introduction to an in-progress fic. Lemon's my favorite flavor of lolli-pop, particularly when someone's licking it provocatively. Excuse me please, I have to go harm myself for that horrid pun.


	2. Cartman Shares

That morning Kylewoke up in a sweat, feeling nervous and guiltily satisfied, and for a moment, he couldn't figure out why the hell that was. Then he felt an all too familiar substance gluing the fabric of his pajama bottoms to his thighs and the dream in which starred Stan Marsh came rushing back to him.

His face burned red mercilessly at the memory.

"God Dammit! Not again…"

His eyes watered faintly. He was so fucking ashamed. Stan was his best_ friend_…! Not best….sexual fantasy…! Right!?

He looked at the clock, and came to find out it was much earlier than he wanted it to be. He could've sworn he heard a loud thud near his window. Must've imagined it.

All morning he continued to have horrid muses of the dream from last night. He….thought they would've gone away by now, at first figuring, 'well hey, what the fuck, hormones do that I guess'. But now after the 11th…no, maybe even 12th time getting off to him…Oh god, he couldn't even keep track any more.

Things were getting a little…

He was starting to feel like….towards…

"Hey, Kyle!", Stan, his super best friend since forever grinned and waved at him from the buss stop, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"O-..oh, Hi Stan"

"So hey, great news, my Dad finally stopped dressing up like hygiene products. I should probably be sounding monotone and annoyed right now, but god damn, I am so fucking relieved.", Stan mentioned eagerly.

"Dude, finally.", Kyle went to reply, but so soon as his eyes met Stan's, he couldn't help but get a bit nauseous and look away.

"Uh, hey….are you okay…? You don't look so great, dude…", When Stan went to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he couldn't prevent the shudder of painfully suppressed longing that ran through his body.

'_This is so FUCKING stupid…it was never like this before…' _Kyle found himself thinking frantically.

A beyond annoying noise broke he silence. "Na na na na na na, I know something you don't know I know~~"

Oh shit. That was not something Kyle Broflovski wanted to here from Eric Fat ass Cartman.

Kyle glared at the road in front of him, trying to ignore Cartman's childish taunts. "Shut up, Cartman. No one cares."

Eric made a grab for Kyle's backpack, pulling him backwards just to enough to where Eric's lips were barely an inch from the shell of Kyle's ear, and whispered with obvious delight, "Oh, you'll care. Meet me at my house after school today. Come alone."

Thoroughly annoyed, Kyle thrust back out of Cartman's grasp.

"Whatever." He mumbled angrily.

Stan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Dude."

"Ugh, just ignore him. Oh hey, where's Kenny?" Kyle questioned.

"Kenny died this morning, guys." Cartman spoke nonchalantly.

"Oh. Well hey, do you think he'll be back by this evening?"

"Probably" Stan said as he got onto the bus, the two other boys following in toll.

---

Cartman smiled as he opened the door to allow in Kenny McCormik.

"Hey. What do you want?", Kenny asked with suspicious curiosity.

"I can't wait any longer. Ahahaha. I just HAVE to show SOMEONE." The thrill in Cartman's eyes grew ever stronger.

Kenny's eyes widened slightly, the suspense growing on him. "So, what the hell is it?"

"Come in", He dragged Kenny up to his room, and turned on his treasured recording for the parka sporting blonde to view.

"….Kyle…? As he sleeps…?", Kenny raised an eye at Cartman, who just couldn't seem to wipe that smirk off his face.

"ssh, shh! Keep watching."

"Yeah, okay…"

"_Ah…ah…" _

"Holy shit…." Kenny scooted a little closer to the screen.

"_aah…oh…oh god…Stan…"_

"Holy shit…"

"_Ah…Stan…please"_

"Holy fucking shit…"

As the video ended, Kenny sat dumb struck in his chair. "Well….bloody fucking christ, Cartman, I wasn't expecting to see THAT when I came over. What the FUCK do you plan on doing with it?"

"Why, blackmailing our little Jew with it, of course.", Cartman spoke as though it were obvious.

Kenny remained silent for a moment. "You know you're quite the abusive asshole, don't you?" Cartman huffed. "It's a low blow, man. I'd take it to the police if they ever believed what the fuck I say.", Kenny shrugged and laughed bitterly.

Cartman pulled out another little tape from a bag and waved it around smugly. "I've got like a billion copies. You want one..?~"

Kenny looked back and forth a bit shiftily, "…Yes._"_

He made a grab for the tape and tucked it into his parka and cleared his throat. The room smelled strongly of cheesy poofs. And it wasn't like his place smelled any better or anything, but he wanted the hell out of here. He felt bad for Kyle. But he also wanted to get home to get to work on watching that vid a few more hundred times…

"So, there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Tch. Like you even have to bother asking. I thought that video would keep you happy"

Waving Cartman's words off, Kenny began to get up and leave.

"Seeya," He shouted, then whispered, " you cocky fat ass…"

"EY! WHAT DID YOU CALL MEH?!" Cartman lurched towards the door but then gave up at remembering how damn quick the kid was, not to mention his laziness.

Just as Kenny was running out of the Cartman residence, he bumped into someone he wasn't expecting, nearly knocking the unsuspecting victim over.

"Kyle!", Kenny shouted, a bit unnecessarily loud, with a particularly guilty expression.

"Hey, Kenny!" Kyle smiled warmly, easily putting the near face-ground encounter aside.

Oh God. He looked so _innocent. _That cute face didn't deserve the blackmail of a lifetime he was about to get.

"Uhm, hey Kyle…uh…."

"Kenny, I've been looking for you! I….need some advice." Kyle frowned. "It's urgent. Really urgent."

"Oh?" Kenny looked at a loss.

"You're not in a hurry, are you…?"

"I…I guess not." He could feel Cartman's gaze from the window and felt acutely the rage he felt towards him for trying to harm his friend.

They sat down on the concrete doorstep, ignoring the slight wetness from the snow.

Kyle inhaled deeply the evening scent of pine and wet asphalt, preparing himself for what he was about to say, although still looking utterly abashed.

"Kenny…you're bisexual, right?" He looked his friend in the eye.

"Ahaha, Well yeah, you know that Kyle. Why so serious?" Kenny smiled and playfully shook Kyle's shoulder.

"Uh well…How did you find out you were…?" Kyle's words were melancholy at best.

"So, you're gay now?", Kenny beamed.

All Kyle could do was blink, shocked. "You're much too pragmatic for me to handle." He sighed and buried his face into his palms.

"Hm. But you didn't say no." Kenny continued brightly.

Kyle looked up, panicking slightly. "No! I mean…it's…it's not like that. Oh! Y-you can't tell anyone what I'm thinking or I'll…kill you…or something…"

Kenny's eyes softened, understanding how frustrated the poor kid must be. His heart sunk at the thought of Cartman's dark intentions. He flung one arm over the ranting auburn-haired sexually confused boy, and squeezed him comfortingly.

"Killing me's not gonna do much…You know I won't tell" He said off-handedly.

"But, you don't understand, Kenny…it's way worse than anything that could possibly fucking decide to happen to me…"

"Is it Stan?"

"W-what!?"

"Is it Stan?" Kenny repeated.

Suddenly, the door slammed open behind them, making them both jump.

"EY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE." Cartman looked mildly pissed off, "Some sort of gay comfort scene goin' on here? You gonna cry, Kyle? If so, I'll get my camera."

"Shut up, fat ass!! Weren't you the one who invited me here?!" Kyle yelled back in his face.

"And you! Didn't I tell you to get the hell off my property?!" He pointed an accusing finger at Kenny.

"No. No you didn't, fat ass." Kenny stuck out his tongue as Cartman pulled in Kyle against his will with a yelp.

"Dammit." Kenny hissed through his teethe as he heard the clicking of the door lock.

-------------------------

Not a single sex scene yet. How disappointing.


	3. Strip For The Camera

What lovely reviews I've gotten! You've earned yourself a sexy chapter.

------

"The Hell, Cartman!"

Kyle yelled, eyes burning with as he wiped off the sleeve where Eric touched him. "You should learn some fucking manners towards guests-"

Cartman cut in, mocking in a whiney voice, "Eric, shoulda learn manehmeh manners blah blah blahhh" and waved his arms around in obscene gestures.

Kyle's fists clenched and shook at his sides.

"You're not my guest, Kahl." Cartman spoke in a low, predator voice, "Today, you're my, shall we say, hostage of emotion"

Kyle stared for a moment with an expression that could only be described as the ever popular 'wtf' expression before he broke the silence by shouting, "WHAT!?"

"You heard me, Kaaaahl. Follow me to my room and I'll show you just what I'm talking about." Cartman smiled, moved aside, and waved at the stairs , almost as though he were being polite.

Kyle huffed and threw a dirty look at the ground. Might as well follow, he wanted to know what the bastard was so smug about.

As they reached the top of the stares, a voice filled with sweetness rang out, "Erriiic, would you and your friend like some snacks while you play?"

Cartman froze in place and twitched in annoyance, "Nooo maaauuum! Don't bother us, Goddammit!"

"Alright, sweetums" Cartman's mom rang back as he whispered profanities about her behind her back, such as, "Goddamn skank."

Kyle rolled his eyes. Apparently, Cartman was the only one who got to bad talk his mom- anyone else who mentioned her whoreish encounters got it handed to them.

The hallway at the top of the stairs was dark, and Kyle was eyeing the blind-covered window on the far end, contemplating if he should just bail or not. Cartman chuckled evilly as he slowly creaked open his door, revealing a dim room with a Television softly buzzing static.

Before Kyle knew it, Cartman had him watching a video of himself cumming while chanting his best friends name over and over in ecstasy. His mouth was agape, eyes wide in profound horror. There was no denying the footage.

His immediate reaction, of course, was to attack Cartman, which without doubt he did. He tackled the deceiving bastard to the ground, wiping that amused grin off his face as he attempted to punch his lights out.

Regrettably, he did not succeed. In a manner of seconds the fight took a turn for the worst, being Cartman having the upper hand.. The auburn haired teen laid defenseless underneath a crushing Cartman, whom had him pinned down with surprising accuracy.

Kyle wiggled his body with all his strength in an attempt to get away, although was only victorious in making the much larger teen tighten the grip on his hips with his thighs and increase a painful amount of pressure to his held wrists on either side of his head..

Over the rant of curses escaping Kyle's lips, Cartman slyly said, "Silly Jew. You're skinny ass can't handle my kind of power."

Panting, Kyle finally stopped struggling and settled for glaring up at his captors face, "And what's that Cartman, a _Fat _ass, you sick pervert?"

In response, the cruel boy pressed as hard as he could against Kyle's wrists and slid them fast and painfully against the usefully rough carpet.

"AH!" Kyle cried at the sudden burn. Cartman laughed at it, getting a sort of sick pleasure from it he has yet to realize. "FUCK, Cartman, that's so juvenile…"

Kyle's eyes looked nervously to the side for a moment, and when he looked back, there was an expression of desperation, eyes glistening. Cartman found this way of the Jew looking at him intensely more appealing than the usual pissed-off glare. Not to say Cartman didn't get most his life's kicks from tormenting the poor Broflovski into that pissed-off glare, but this look of desperation was something ridiculously more sensual. It meant he had Kyle at his _mercy_.

Kyle knew it was useless, and yet…"Cartman, for the love of God, please. Don't tell anyone. Don't tell Stan." He spoke with a distressed waver in his voice.

Cartman smirked down into deep green eyes, his own eyes half-lidded to show utter composure, although, he was mentally cheering to no end his dominance over Kyle.

"Here's what's going to happen, Jew rat. You be my personal slave, and I won't show anyone your disgusting faggot secret."

Kyle's face flushed with humiliation at the last three worlds. It killed him how much he agreed with Cartman. But holy shit, personal slave…?

"Well?" Cartman pressed.

No reply.

"_Well_?" He repeated, getting irritated.

"FINE. .Just get off of me, you fucking bastard."

Cartman obliged, taking a seat on the bed as he watched Kyle rub the back of his now red arms an soon-to-be bruised wrists.

"You ought not use such words toward me, Kahl, wouldn't you say? You've got to start treating me kindly." Cartman said forebodingly.

Kyle threw a half-hearted scowl. All he wanted to do right now was cry.

"So what is it?! WHAT do you want from me?", Kyle said through his teethe. What an unreservedly dreadful sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach he was feeling. This was….without doubt, his most unspeakably worst nightmare.

_God, _he wanted to cry _so _bad, but his pride wouldn't dare allow it in front of Cartman.

Cartman examined Kyle, looking him up and down very slowly.

Thoughts….he had not expected to come to mind, indeed, came to mind…

"Well for starters, take off that stupid hat."

Kyle looked thoroughly offended. "My hat is not stupid." But he took it off, none-the-less, revealing soft curly locks that fell with a bounce around his face.

_Stan_ liked his hat.

Kyle's feeling of despair only increased with the thought.

Cartman felt an overwhelming joy at seeing the youth obey his first order.

"Ah, Kyle. Here's another rule for you. No fucking backtalk. Meaning you can't disagree with me."

Kyle nodded once slowly, acknowledging the demand.

"Oh, and it's a Friday. Why don't you spend the night."

"But Stan and I were going to-" Kyle began, but was cut off with an livid look from Cartman. "…fine…"

Cartman smiled. "Good Jew."

Kyle looked painfully defeated, disappointment and anger clouding his vision.

"Now, here's what you're going to do next. You're going to strip for my camera."

Kyle's eyes went wide, but he resisted the urge to spew forth insults, "WHAT?! Why?! Why the fuck would-"

"AUH!" Cartman cut off, putting up a hand, "No questioning your master. It goes under the category of backtalk."

Kyle bit his lip in restraint, cheeks flushing with color.

"Awww, are you blushing? Cartman taunted, followed by a laugh.

Kyle said nothing, and refused to meat his gaze, focusing instead on the room around him. Horrendous posters featuring Mel Gibson, Hitler, and various conspiracy statements, and discarded and questionable items laid all about.

To his slight relief, Cartman opened his window, allowing in wonderfully cold air and a fresh scent. And…why hadn't he noticed it before? Just to the right of the window sat a chair with a moderately wrinkled white sheet hung up behind it and an expensive looking camera set up in front of it. There were even two lights on either side of the camera, pointing at the chair, completing the set into something that looked almost professional.

"Bitch Jew, are you listening to me?" Cartman spoke slowly, jerking Kyle into facing him by pulling on his hair.

Kyle grimaced slightly, but he made no response.

"GODDAMMIT ANSWER ME, YOU FUCKI-"

"Yes! God, yes, just let go of me!" Kyle pleaded when Cartman pulled back on his hair harshly.

"_You. _Don't get to tell me what to do." Cartman continued in a carnal tone, face so close to Kyle's' that he could smell some sort of cinnamon candy on the brunette's breathe. "Get in the chair."

"O-okay.." Kyle could think of nothing else to say. Cartman was….although he'd despise having to admit it, truly beginning to frighten him.

He took a seat on the black metal chair, fidgeting slightly as Cartman began to tinker with his Camera.

Looking around the room again, and trying to mentally prepare himself into what Cartman seemed to _seriously_ want him to _actually_ do, he couldn't help but noticed the slightly disturbing looking frog stuffed toy Eric had had since childhood staring at him from the bed. He stared at it in retort with a harsh, yet thoroughly scared expression. He wanted to rip it's head off again, like the time Cartman gave him AIDS.

Cartman chuckled, "Don't mind Clyde Frog."

A moment passed of Kyle burning a hole into the ground with his gaze, trying to remain as still as possible, and Cartman adjusting his camera.

"Alright then, I think we're ready." Eric stared at his camera, pleased.

Kyle looked up to the camera nervously, and was suddenly blinded by the two lights suddenly switching on. Blinking back the shock, he looked for Cartman, but couldn't see anything past the light.

"Do it already. First, the jacket." The invisible Eric Cartman taunted.

Oh, God. He…wasn't seriously believing Eric would make him do it, till now.

Trembling fingers worked off the buttons of his orange jacket, revealing a thin light blue T-shirt. He began to quickly brush it off his shoulders, but then-

"Do it slower, idiot."

Clenching his teethe to bite back rage, and tears, he slowly slid it off.

Cartman's breathe hitched in anticipation, "Now, your jeans."

Kyle's heart was pounding. This was so wrong. _Why_ was Cartman making him do this?

Lifting his hips off the chair, he slowly slid off his pants and took them off giving the camera a good look at his little red briefs. When his pants reached his ankles he pulled them off along with his footwear.

Sitting at he edge very edge of the chair uncomfortably, he pulled down his shirt, attempting to hide his southern region from the camera. He looked up towards it, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Was he imagining it, or could he hear Cartman breathing heavily?

"Good boy" Cartman said haughtily, giving Kyle goose bumps. "Now the shirt"

Extremely reluctantly, he lifted up and off his shirt and dropped it to the ground on top of his jacket.

Now he was humiliated _and cold. _He hugged himself, covering his chest for warmth, remaining silent in shame as a cold breeze flew in, brushing through his hair.

"Don't cover your chest, fag, the camera wants to see that."

Kyle shuddered and slowly removed his hands, giving a much better view of his soft pink nipples, hard from cold.

"Now takeoff those panties, bitch.", Cartman continued to taunt with an undertone of dark lust.

Vision going blurry with the potential of tears, Kyle looked pleadingly at the camera. "I don't want to…"

That was it-he couldn't do it. He couldn't take following the commands of Cartman's new sick plan. And especially not to a video camera. The idea of that camera recording his every despairingly humiliating movement was making the entire situation horrendously more intimidating. Who knew who Cartman would show them to?

"God damn it, Kyle" He could hear Cartman whisper angrily before speaking clear and threateningly,

"Do it. Or I'll show Stan."

Kyle's bottem lip trembled, "I…."

Cartman held his breathe.

Kyle gasped in defeat, "Alright, I'll do it…"

Eric was vivid with excitement. "Good Jew. Yes, yes you will."

Kyle was still unaware of the cruel boy's intent.

------

Don't worry, the good stuff's coming soon.


	4. On Your Knees

Kyle fingered the hem of his last article of clothing and attempted taking a deep calming breathe. Slowly, he slid them over his young manhood, past thin milky thighs, and to his ankles, his face flushed and heart pounding beyond his control. Why was he getting so flustered…?

The metal underneath his bare ass was cold and unforgiving, sending shudders through his spine.

"…You're getting hard."

Kyle about choked. "CARTMAN-"

"Don't try to deny what's fucking between your legs, Jew!" Cartman laughed, and continued laughing.

Kyle winced at the laughter, mentally squirming beneath it in utter humiliation in which he would not live down. He covered in face with in trembling hands in anguish.

"Please stop….please stop laughing at me…"

At that, Cartman continued laughing, despite at this point it was for the soul hopeful thought he'd get to see Kyle cry, because of him, after all these long years of wait. Fuck, he couldn't argue that seeing someone so emotionally strong getting tortured to the point of crying was the best kind of turn on he could imagine. And this was _Kyle. _And to think, he hadn't even gotten to the physical torture!

Unable to resist, Cartman walked in front of the camera, and fisted a patch of red hair painfully, in which he was realizing he couldn't quite get enough of pulling, forcing Kyle to look at him as he tried to cover himself with his hands.

"You gonna crrrryyyy, Kahl?"

Kyle's eyes threatened to leak tears, "N-no….I'd never….Not in front of you…." He took a long shuddering breathe and kept his gaze intent on anything but Cartman the neo-Nazi.

Cartman realeased his grip on Kyle's hair, and Kyle quickly wiped at his tears. Carttman used one hand to grab Kyle's, anad the other to gently stroked the side of Kyle's face.

The caress made Kyle look up in horror, "What…-?"

Cartman leaned in so his lips were threatening to touch Kyle's own. "Tell me you want to suck me off, Jew bitch."

Kyle froze. "Cartman, you wouldn't seriously…"

Without warning , Cartman came down hard with a loud smack to his victim's face, leaving Kyle entirely shocked with a bright red mark against his already blushing cheek.

"What did I say about disobeying orders, stupid fucking Jew?"

"I-I…I d-…don't…" Kyle sputtered.

"SAY IT. Say all you want is my dick in your mouth. Beg for it."

Kyle gulped and glued his eyes to the floor.

It was going to kill him inside to say it. He'd never be able to look at himself in the mirror again.

And yet….if Stan were to find out…their friendship might be over…

"I…please…I want to suck you off, I want your dick inside my mouth…." Kyle bit his lip, hating himself.

"AAHAHAHAH, I always new it, you fag." Cartman beamed with pleasure, "But I suppose, if you want it THAT badly, I'll be merciful…"

Kyle shut his eyes bitterly as he heard the unzipping of pants. He couldn't find a way out of this.

"Open your eyes."

Doing as commanded, Kyle was taken aback to see Cartman's swollen length barely an inch away from his face. And _Fuck_, since when did Cartman get so big…? At the sight he became even more self conscious about his own .The locker room for gym they shared in 8th grade told a different story. Not that he was looking or anything….

"lick it."

With his hands gripping at his knees with anxiety, he tentatively licked the leaking cock.

Cartman clawed at his nude shoulders. "Keep it up, slut."

Feeling the most degraded he'd ever felt, and never imagined to experience, Kyle ran his tongue over the head and across the slit, tasting precum.

He continued to lick at the engorged flesh, working his way up, Cartman's painful clawing egging him on, and wasn't surprised when he heard him say,

"Suck my balls", as he had heard so many times before….but never actually thought could happen.

He had no idea what to do, and it showed on his face. He didn't know how to get a guy off with his mouth…!! This was so….

But he had had visions of… doing things with Stan. The thought of him having sexual thoughts about his best friend put him to shame as usual, and yet, it was a beacon of hope he couldn't quite put aside. Maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be so painful if he were to pretend it was Stan….

" I want you on your knees doing this, Kahl."

Kyle got on his knees timidly, Cartman moving back into position with him.

"Ah, now that's more like it. Hmhmhm. Suck them, Jew bitch." Cartman smirked down.

Kyle obeyed, doing literally as Cartman said, and sucked very gently with reluctance at the side of Cartman's sac. It went on for a horridly long while, Kyle's face getting redder with each passing moment as Cartman basked in the glory of it all.

"Fuck," Cartman whispered to himself as he pulled Kyle away. "Take it all in Jew. You better learn how to deep throat. You're a fast learner, right? And don't you even think of spitting out any of your prize at the end."

Kyle paled at the horridly brash, sick taunting language. Slowly, he took as much in as he could and tried to concentrate on not gagging. He paused and tried to calm his racing heart and get used to the situation, but unfortunately, he had barely even taken half of it in.

Getting impatient, Cartman thrust forward, forcing Kyle to take it all in, gagging, then pulled out and thrust back before Kyle even had the chance to draw back, making him gag even worse than before. He forced himself away, coughing and frantically trying to catch his breathe.

Cartman shoved him on to his back harshly and slammed his head against the wall behind him, making him see stars. Whether Cartman seriously looked pissed off or happy, he really couldn't tell.

" Ah!! God…" Kyle whimpered.

"Tch, you shouldn't try to escape from me, Jew rat. Trying to Jew me out. You can do better than that."

Kyle stared at Cartman in disbelief, "I'm trying as best as I can."

Cartman grunted in response, and put his cock back up to the quivering soft lips, which opened back up obediently. He got back into the rhythm pretty quickly. He bobbed his head quickly, tongue lapping and mouth sucking hard, just wanting it all to be over with as soon as possible. He knew Cartman was close.

He felt Cartman's body tense and felt hot semen burn at his throat, but swallowed what he could as he was threatened to do before Cartman decided he'd prefer seeing his cum decorate his face and red curls.

Kyle breathed uneasily, staring mortified at the softening flesh.

Cartman grinned down at Kyle, smearing some of the white seed with his thumb against the cute face.

"It's a good look for you, Kyle."

------

Omfg, now that's real love right there, amirite?

Pardon the late update, I've been busy with an entirely unnecessary life.


	5. Tell Him You Like Me Better

I just saw 'Inglorious Bastards'. Jew got her revenge!! Muahaha! (It was a seriously trippy scene.) Kyle might just have to do the same, when the opportunity arises.

_------_

'_I lost this battle, I lost it…I succumbed to him…how can this be happening….' _

Kyle hung his head and hugged his arms tightly, trembling with a mixture of painful emotion.

"Are you through?", Kyle asked bitterly, "Can I go now?"

"No. You're spending the night remember?", Cartman reminded him as he turned the camera and the lights off to save battery.

"But, Stan…"

"We've been through this, Kahl, you dirty Jew slut. Looks like you're just gonna have to call him and tell him you'd prefer spending time with me from now on." Cartman smirked, then threw him his cell phone.

Kyle stared sadly at the phone for a moment, then began dialing Stan's cellphone number, unnerved as Cartman stared at his naked body.

After a few rings, Stan picked up, "Cartman? What do you want?", the words were spoken colorlessly.

"Um, actually, it's Kyle…"

"Dude! It's already passed 10, where've you been?!", Stan inquired with worry etched into the edge of his voice. "And…why do you have Cartman's cell…?"

"Ah, jeez, all the questions…Well uh, I've been at Cartamn's…"

Stan blinked, "Cartmans'? Why? Did he do something to piss you off --"

"_Oh god, more than you can imagine" _Kyle thought.

"--that your over there telling him off for again?"

Kyle paused for a moment. He had no clue what to say. Cartman stood in front of him, smiling down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I just…" He was afraid to say anything that might piss Cartman off, despite how badly he'd like to talk bad about him.

Cartman got on his knees down to Kyle, and crawled over him to whisper in his ear, "Say it's because you want to hang out with me."

Kyle flushed.

"I just wanted to hang out with Cartman tonight…I guess…",

Cartman laughed, and Stan heard it, eyes wide with confused disbelief.

"Seriously…?"

"I'm sorry Stan, it's just-AH, fuck Cartman,", Kyle cried angrily, although with a shaking voice, as Cartman's hand brushed over his still slightly swollen length.

"Kyle? Are you okay? What the fuck's Cartman doing?"

"N-nothing…Stan, I-I've got to go," And with that he hung up.

"Kyle? Kyle?", Stan stared in shock at the phone in his hand, mouth slightly agape. What the hell was going on?

"He can't be for real…"

The sound of a low-sound quality explosion came from the television screen, and Kenny McCormick cursed about losing the game, and threw down his controller then stared at Stan to ask, "Huh? What's up?"

"Kyle just totally blew me off…." Stan was still staring blindly into space, "To hang out with…_Cartman,"_

Kenny paled. He wanted to tell Stan, and yet, he felt he should respect Kyle's privacy. If he was willing to spend a night with Cartman, doing what Kenny unfortunately knew they'd probably be doing, he'd be extremely pissed off if Kenny were to reveal the stubborn boys' secret…

Kenny inwardly frowned. Poor kid.

"Hm, that's a trip. Why'd he hang out with the fatass instead of his boyfriend?"

But that wasn't keeping him from teasing Stan about their constant togetherness as he usually did either.

"Ah, shut the fuck up Kenny." Stan through a couch cushion at him as he snickered.

Stan sighed. "It actually kinda hurts, you know?" He said silently, "It's just not fucking right."

Kenny stared warily back at him.

Meanwhile, Kyle was trying to imagine he was in a different place. A place where a sadist's hands weren't rubbing his shaft with frightful preciseness.

"Nh…nn! C-c…Cartman, stop, just stop….st-!..op…", Kyle spoke through his fingers up at Cartman hovering over him.

Cartman slowly smile in happy content at the cute little sounds escaping Kyle's still slightly cum coated lips he was receiving at every little rub. '_I didn't think it could be this fucking great….ahhahhaha, Stan's fucking missing out…' _Although, Cartman was adoring the idea of having Kyle to himself, completely untouched by anyone else.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?", Cartman's pumping hand slipped back to cup Kyle's balls as he listened for an answer. Normally, doing this for a guy would be far from the question in Cartman's book, but seeing the obvious torment it was putting little Kyle through, he couldn't resist.

Kyle looked much too utterly distracted to reply but answered none the less, "S-so, ah, what if I am…?"

Cartman cracked up, "You're such a goddamn loser," Cartman got up and began shuffling through his drawer for something.

Kyle turned slightly redder from rage. "And I suppose you're not because of all the other people you've raped?

Kyle saw Cartman freeze for a moment at the comment, and could sense what was coming next wasn't pretty…

Cartman slowly walked over, bent down on one knee, and smiled cheerfully at Kyle, whom was slowly inching farther back against the wall.

"What did I saw about backtalk, Kahl?" Cartman asked sweetly before landing a hard punch to Kyle's stomach leaving him gasping for breathe, writhing on the carpet.

-----

By the way, there's a 'South Park' In my town. It's labeled by a shitty cardboard sign and consists of trashy trailers. Yaaay~

I apologize for the extremely short chapter….I haven't updated since hell froze over, and I'm gonna be crazy busy for the next stressful eight days or so of anime convention insanity, homework cramming and artwork ensuing, so I thought I ought to. They all sound like subjects that could inspire some sexy writing to me.

Thank you kindly for reading and enjoying!

Wtf the author comments are like longer than the chapter- I bid you farewell!


	6. Saving Virginity?

Hey, I'm sorry this is so incredibly short but...there you have it. I feel so bad about not updating to the people who really enjoyed this random nonsense. I'll decide what happens next based on the next couple reviews, assuming you guys don't hate me. .

========  
-

...

Cartman took Kyle's chin between his fingers as the red head writhed on the ground, lifting it for a good view at his face. Despite holding a grudge against the righteous attitude, he'd always thought it was…dare say, cute. Yes, the more Cartman dwelled on it, the more he agreed Kyle was much cuter than any of the girls in school…..Especially cute with signs of abuse decorating his body and covered in cum.

Even the glare holding the most utmost amount of hatred he'd ever seen on anyone's face in his life was cute. His eyes drifted to the poor boy's quivering lips. They were bleeding slightly.

Cartman slowly trailed his tongue along the line of blood leading to tormented lips. As Kyle felt the wet pressure of a tongue slide against his lips, his eyes went wide and his breathe hitched.

"Open up, Kyle", Cartman murmured. Kyle complied, reluctantly of course, allowing Cartman's tongue to slip past his lips, thrusting inside to taste his sweet mouth briefly, harshly, before coming back up to re-examine the naked body before him, licking his lips like a large hungry animal.

It tasted good. But it wasn't enough. He needed more.

Kyle's dick raised a little higher into the air, causing him to blush harder.

"You want it bad, don't you?"

Before Kyle could question or protest, Cartman looked around for the first suitable article of clothing he could find, which happened to be Kyle's little red briefs, and shoved them in the wide-eyed teen's mouth, followed by a strip of duct tape.

Kyle winced as he was shoved onto the bed, Cartman following him, suffocating him with his body and leaning in closely to whisper in his ear, "It's a shame to cover those lips. But I don't need you waking up the whole neighborhood with what I'm about to do to you."

Kyle's heart was pounding , sinking further into the pit of his stomach with a growing fear. This was too much. He wasn't stupid. Not quite that oblivious. He knew how these things worked. But surely Cartman wouldn't…

He felt more panic wash over his body, for every time he thought the words 'Cartman wouldn't…', Cartman did.

"Think on the bright side," Cartman grinned against his skin as he, with a bit of a struggle, tied Kyle to the bedpost, "You won't bite your tongue when it happens."

'A-am I above begging…? I…I don't won't to loose my virginity to this bastard! I'll be turned off to sex for life…' Kyle's thoughts were frantic and muddled.

-

It was late, and Stan had already fallen asleep, sprawled out on the couch with a game controller still held loosely in his hand.

Kenny stared at the flashing television screen with lifeless eyes.

"Isn't it about time I die a horrific death?", He wondered aloud under his breathe.

Thoughts of just how far Cartman might go kept coming back to him. Maybe he wasn't taking this seriously enough.

Things had changed since their elementary days. Sure, Cartman was a sick fuck then as well, but sadistic motives don't subside, they grow.

"I should…really do something. Right? Hm."

Only the sound of plastic crashing to the carpet and bouncing around a bit answered him as Stan dropped his controller, adjusting himself on the couch.

Silent as he always was when sneaking out of houses, - one night stands develop this skill - he found his way out of the Marsh household and began making his way towards Cartman household..

-

Liane Cartman opened the door when she heard knocking. It was late, but she hadn't been sleeping. She was quite busy with one of the men that occasionally make late night visits to her bedroom. Must make money somehow.

"Oh, why, you're Eric's little friend, aren't you?", She said sweetly. "What brings you here so late?"

Kenny inwardly made a face over being called 'little', but pulled out the charm none the less. "I apologize if I may have woken you, Ms. Cartman, but Eric just called me to come here."  
"Ah, alright then.", Liane opened the door to allow him in. After all of her sons previous endeavors, she decided to just stop asking questions. She returned back to her room, and Kenny ran up the stairs.

Just outside the door, he could hear the sound of a desperate muffled voice and the occasional small dark chuckle of Cartman. He opened the door slightly and peaked in. Maybe it wasn't as bad as all that…

And there it was, a wonderful view of Kyle naked on a bed. But much to his alarm, the glorious vision also involved Eric Cartman with his hardening dick exposed, pinning down Kyle's defenseless body.

Kenny's heart began beating faster and he felt blood rush to his groin and a flush across his checks. And he hated himself for it, but oh god…

No.

He wouldn't give in to his inner closet pervert today.

There were many things that aroused Kenny McCormick, many that involve Kyle Broflovski but rape wasn't one of them.

Well, it sort of was. But that is meant for strictly fantasy.

He slammed the door open.


End file.
